List of Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders characters
The following is the list of principal fictional characters from the animated series Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders (also known as Starla & the Jewel Riders outside of North America). Main characters Protagonists Princess Gwenevere (Starla) :Voiced by Kerry Butler (English, season one); Jean Louisa Kelly (English, season two); Barbara Tissier (French); Anna Maria Tulli (Italian); Fernanda Figueiredo (Portuguese); Pernilla Wahlgren (Swedish) Gwenevere (named Starla in the European versions) is the titular main character of the series. When the story begins, Gwenevere is a 16-year-oldPrincess Gwenevere (official profile) Princess of magical kingdom of Avalon. A daughter of Queen Anya and King Jared, Gwen lives in the Crystal Palace inside the castle of New Camelot. On coming of age, she mustprove herself worthy for the role of Queen of Avalon. After the first episode, Gwen becomes the leader of the Jewel Riders at the Friendship Ring Ceremony where she is given sacred Sun Stone, which is the jewel of light, a powerful gem that creates colourful rainbow effects from the bright sun light. Gwen is romantically attracted to Drake, the leader of the Knights of Avalon (the Pack) but finds his brashness annoying. Later, she falls in love with a wolfman prince called Ian. Gwen is good-natured, and she has some of the traits of her famous namesake such as courage, a strong will and impulsiveness. However, she also has a fiery temper and can sometimes be snobby, spoiled, prissy and pretentious. She is also obsessed with fashion and beauty and loves to dress up in fancy dresses and attend royal parties. In "Dreamfields", Gwen and her wicked aunt Lady Kale share each other's dreams and they compete for a Jewel and Gwen must rely on her friends to help her fight off the corrupting nightmares of the Dark Stone (she also briefly becomes "evil" again when Gwen falls under Kale's hypnotic spell in "Fashion Fever"). In the second season, a fortune teller with a Wizard Jewel tells Gwen her destiny is to be a future ruler of Avalon. Motivated by this vision, Gwen gains the confidence of the Jewel Riders and then leads them to victory over the forces of darkness. In the end, Gwen manages to put end to the menace of Kale; she then turns the Dark Stone to good and joins it with her Sun Stone, which allows the Jewel Riders to successfully challenge the power of Morgana. Fallon :Voiced by Deborah Allison (English); Laurence Crouzet (French); Cristina Paiva (Portuguese) Fallon ("leader" in Irish) is a tough and resolute warrior who will take on her enemies in battle but has a soft and tender heart, who will fight to protect her friends. She is an agile gypsy girl and the athletic tomboy of the group. Rather than participating in Gwenevere and Tamara's more girly activities, Fallon prefers to race her unicorn friend, Moondance, with the Pack. Fallon owns the Moon Stone, a blue, moon-shaped jewel that is enhanced at night and has a power to create illusions and reveal hidden objects. Fallon, capable of performing daring acrobatic stunts and physical feats, is the toughest and the most graceful of the Jewel Riders, balancing the feminine Tamara and aesthetically minded Gwenevere. She is at odds with her parents, Alfred (voiced by John Beach Voiceguy in English) and Minerva (voiced by Deborah Allison in English), as they did not attend the "Friendship Ring" ceremony when she received her Moon Stone: Fallon's parents disapproved of her being a Jewel Rider because they wanted her to become a "Craft Master" as they did, but eventually they resolve their differences. Tamara :Voiced by Laura Dean (English); Valérie Siclay (French); Cristina Cavalinhos (Portuguese) The pink-haired Tamara is a bit older and more experienced than Gwenevere. Her gem is the Heart Stone, a pink, heart-shaped Wild Stone (which means it is unpredictable) that has the power of healing, can transform into or enhance any musical instrument, and allows Tamara to talk to animals (the other Jewel Riders can talk with their own unicorn and Archie the owl). Tamara is a gifted musician and artist, and also works as a caretaker who trains baby magical animals. Her songs include "Feel the Magic" (from "Song of the Rainbow"); "Heartland Farm" ("Home Sweet Heart Stone"); and "Nothing Like a Friend" ("Shadowsong"). Though she does not receive her special pink "zebracorn" animal friend (a hybrid of zebra and unicorn), Shadowsong, until the second season (prior to that, Tamara sits on the back of Moondance with Fallon). She is surrounded with baby animals because her parents, Doc and Charity, run "Heartland Farm"; a nursery for magical animals. Spiritual yet practical, Tamara is very motherly and always supports whoever she is with, acting as the voice of reason and settling the arguments. Antagonists Lady Kale :Voiced by Corinne Orr (English); Évelyne Grandjean (French); Cinzia Massironi (Italian); Annica Smedius (Swedish) Lady Kale (named Kaile in Spanish version La princesa Starla, El Pais, April 1, 1996 and Caluixa in Catalonian version) is a jealous and power-hungry evil twin of Queen Anya (and Gwenevere's aunt). She refers to herself as Princess Kale of Avalon (and in two episodes she declares herself Queen Kale). Her former mentor Merlin did not choose her to receive the Sun Stone even though she had the ability to control its magic: it was Anya who received the stone and became the Queen instead, which made Kale very angry and bitter. While it is not mentioned in the series itself, in Kale's backstory Merlin had her banished from the Crystal Palace for plotting to take the throne from her sister.Lady Kale (official profile) Since then, Kale has dedicated her life to seeking revenge upon Merlin and becoming an undisputed ruler of Avalon. Kale uses the Dark Stone (which was created by Morgana to destroy Merlin), which contains evil powers is so powerful that she sometimes has trouble controlling it. She lives in her dark castle in the Thornwoods and has a huge dragon named Grimm and two minions who are "dweasel" creatures. In "Dreamfields", when Kale and Gwen share the same dreams, she defends the throne from Gwen and the Dark Stone and starts to doubt her ways, leaving a jewel even when she had the chance to take it. In "Full Circle", Kale is outwitted by Merlin as she tries to use Merlin's Enchanted Jewel, and the power of the Crown Jewels cause her to shrink and dematerialize. Her essence is sent into the Wild Magic, where Kale is accidentally rescued by Morgana and returns in season two. In it, Kale and Morgana make an uneasy alliance and Kale acts as Morgana's hands and eyes in the world, but each of them want the Dark Stone only for themselves. In the penultimate episode "Spirit of Avalon", Gwenevere manages to vanquish Kale, turning her to stone. It has been speculated by some that 'Lady Kale' may be an anagram for Lady of the Lake,King Arthur on Film: New Essays on Arthurian Cinema by Kevin J. Harty''Adapting the Arthurian Legends for Children: Essays on Arthurian juvenalia'' by Barbara Tepa Lupack but Lady of the Lake is a different character featured in the season two episode "Lady of the Lake". Ironically, "Kale" means "calm, pure" in Gaelic. Morgana :Voiced by Deborah Allison (English); Françoise Cadol (French); Aleksandra Cucic (Serbo-Croat) Morgana, loosely based on the Arthurian character Morgan le Fay, is a vicious sorceress who is the principle villainess of season two. Morgana is the creator of the Dark Stone, the only magic stone in Avalon that was not tuned by Merlin, but she can no longer use it as it re-tuned itself to Lady Kale. Like Merlin (and the other wizards), she seems to be immortal, but looks much younger than them. As it is with other wizards, Morgana does not need jewels to make her magic. Morgana's appearance resembles a fantasy dark elf, as she has pointy ears, dark skin and white hair; she is also able to levitate and fly while seated on her throne. One thousand years before the show beginsm, Morgana, "the great witch out of legend" was the leader of the "Great Wizards"; when she and the wizards attempted to overthrow Merlin and take control of Avalon, they were defeated by Merlin and banished into the Wild Magic. Since then, Morgana was set adrift in the Wild Magic inside her own palace Morgana can only make illusions of herself in Avalon and she appears in insubstantial projections. At the start of the second season, Morgana asks Kale to gather the jewels of the ancient wizards that will increase her power. Later, she returns to Avalon with all the Wizard Jewels and accidentally frees other evil wizards, but they submit to the will of "Queen Morgana", before Merlin and his friends win over them again. Other recurring characters Humans Merlin :Voiced by Bob Kaliban (English); Roger Carel (French); Maurizio Scattorin (Italian) Merlin, loosely based on the Arthurian character of the same name, is a wise, powerful, and good wizard who trains the Jewel Riders. It was Merlin who has discovered Avalon and bound the Crown Jewels together. Centuries in the past, Merlin had also banished the evil wizards into the Wild Magic. When Kale uses her Dark Stone to send Merlin into the Wild Magic, he scatters the Seven Crown Jewels. The Jewel Riders then try to find and rescue him through the series. The jewel on the top of his staff is the key to the Jewel Box that holds Crown Jewels. In the final episode of the first season, Merlin's staff is broken when Kale is destroyed and he is unable to return to Avalon until Gwenevere gives him the One Jewel Staff at the end of the second season. Drake :Voiced by John Beach Voiceguy (English); Thierry Ragueneau (French) Drake is the dashing leader of the Pack, a band of three wolf-riding knights and protectors of the Crystal Palace. His wolf is named Thunderbolt. Drake is rugged and with a good heart, but he can also be immature and arrogant. Drake is romantically attracted to Gwenevere but she plays mind games and teases him. Gwen likes his charisma but does not admit to more than friendship, and saves him several occasions. He also has a friendly ongoing competition with Fallon in the field games put on by King Jared. Queen Anya :Voiced by Corinne Orr (English); Laurence Crouzet (French) Queen Anya (named Angelene in Spanish version «La princesa Starla» salva el reino de Avalón, El Mundo, 31 March 1996) is Gwenevere's protective and caring mother, married to King Jared. She is the noble ruler of Avalon who has compassion for all people and animals. Merlin selected Anya to become Queen over her sister, Lady Kale, and her goal is to keep peace and harmony in Avalon. Anya has some facial similarity to Kale and wears similar earrings, but she has blonde hair and blue eyes and wears mostly blue costumes (while Kale has black hair and violet eyes and wears mostly red). Anya is the former owner of the Sun Stone and has a large purple and white striped tiger named Wintermane. She has a large collection of magical maps and studies ancient lore and legends in the Jewel Keep, that only she can enter. Anya means "graceful" in Hebrew. Ian :Voiced by Bob Kaliban (English) Ian is a handsome but mysterious young prince of the Forest of Arden. He is a humanoid wolf who uses the power of a Wizard Jewel to remain human. In his beast form he is very strong (able to lift and throw a horse wagon). Lady Kale and Morgana tempt Ian to give away the Wizard Jewel, but Ian sacrifices the Wizard Jewel to save Gwen. However, Gwen convinces him that no matter what shape he takes, she will always be his friend. Ian returns to aid the Jewel Riders in the last episode of season two. He rescues and saves Princess Gwenevere, a.k.a Princess Starla. Others *'King Jared' (voiced by Bob Kaliban in English and Emmanuel Jacomy in French) is the benevolent ruler and Commander in Chief of Avalon, married to Anya, and father to Gwen. He is respected by the people and aims to keep the land in harmony with the power of goodness. Jared was once a member of the Pack and has a wolf named Goliath. Jared's name means "ruler" in Hebrew. *'Josh' (voiced by Bob Kaliban in English and Guillaume Lebon in French) is a dark-skinned, very "cool" member of the Pack. He is outgoing, speaks his mind and likes to play practical jokes. Josh is a skilled rider of his wolf, Stormrunner. *'Max' (voiced by Peter Fernandez in English and Guillaume Lebon in French) is the quietest member of the Pack. He is loyal, gentle, a good friend and a protector. His riding wolf is named Shadow. *'The Outlaws' are a gang of bandit archers (several men and one woman) led by a man called Civello (voiced by John Beach Voiceguy in English). In "Badlands" and "Prince of the Forest", the Outlaws are Lady Kale's mercenaries. Magic animals Archie :Voiced by John Beach Voiceguy (English); Jean-Francois Kopf (French); Pietro Ubaldi (Italian) Archimedes (Archie) is an owl. When Merlin is absent, Archie guides the Jewel Riders and helps them to learn the magic of their Enchanted Jewels. Archie wears clothes and spectacles and is the most humanoid of all the major animal characters. Archimedes is also the name of Merlin's owl in the novel The Once and Future King and in the animated Disney film The Sword in the Stone. The name is derived from the Ancient Greek scientist Archimedes. Dweasels :Voiced by John Beach Voiceguy (English); Daniele Demma (Italian) - Rufus :Voiced by Henry Mandell (English) - Twig Rufus (meaning "Red" in Latin) and Twig are a pair of bumbling "dweasel" servants of Lady Kale, who treats them roughly. They are mischievous yet cowardly (or "daring", in their own minds). The dweasels have an uncanny ability to smell Wild Magic, so Kale uses them to locate the Enchanted Jewels and to spy on the Jewel Riders. They address Kale "Witchy/Queenie One" (and "Witchy Thing" when she is not listening). In the end, they are turned to stone along with Kale. Grimm Grimm (voiced by Peter Fernandez in English) is a large red dragon, capable of fire-breathing and loyal to Lady Kale. Grimm transports her in a "dragon wagon" and is the only creature the otherwise heartless Kale is warm towards. Kale treats him as her "big baby". The dragon is heavy, clumsy and not very clever (able to speak only a few words). In "Home Sweet Heart Stone", when Kale and her animals form a gothic band to compete with the Jewel Riders' pop music band in a magical music duel, Grimm powers Kale's pipe organ and the dweasels play electric guitars. Grimm gets also turned to stone when Kale does. Sunstar :Voiced by Deborah Allison (English) Sunstar is a golden-white winged unicorn that could not fly because she was afraid and so she was ostracised by the other unicorns. In the first two episodes, Lady Kale captures Sunstar and holds her hostage to exchange her for the key to Merlin's Jewel Box. Kale also uses her magic to turn Sunstar evil and into her own unicorn, but Merlin breaks the bond and Sunstar learns to fly as she and Gwen and escape. Sunstar then becomes Gwen's special friend at the Friendship Ring ceremony. Moondance :Voiced by Barbara Jean Kearney (English) Moondance is a gentle and patient dark-blue unicorn princess who is Fallon's special friend. Like Fallon, she is brave and athletic. Moondance is fast and always ready for exploring. Together, Moondance and Fallon can overcome any obstacle, and they are open and loyal to each other. When Sierra, the "Queen of the Unicorns" vanishes into the Wild Magic (after thwarting Morgana's efforts to retrieve a Wizard Jewel), Moondance returns to her home to take a series of trials which prove her worthy of being the new Queen of the Unicorns. Fallon and Moondance rescue Queen Sierra and the Unicorn Jewel. Shadowsong :Voiced by Henry Mandell (English) Shadowsong is a purple-violet male zebracorn who is Tamara's special friend introduced in the season two.Vincent Terrace, Encyclopedia of Television Shows, 1925 Through 1997, 2008 (p. 1222) In the episode "Shadowsong", Tamara hears a voice calling to her Heart Stone. She finds a unicorn, Shadowsong, who rescues her from a spider monster. When Tamara thinks Shadowsong has died, her Heart Stone breaks in half. Then, the stone forms two separate jewels and one of them becomes tuned to Shadowsong. Other beings *'The Gliders' (Nubbin, Drifter and Floater), are the flying (gliding) furry rabbit/squirrel-like creatures that live in the Wild Magic and aid the Jewel Riders. *'Guardian' (voiced by Bob Kaliban in English) is a magical genie keeper of the secret Hall of Wizards. The Hall is hidden in the ice cave labyrinth inside the Wizard's Peak in the Crystal Cliffs. Guardian answers to the Ancient Wizards. *'Kit' is a cute little baby "prism fox", a special animal that talks with magical sounds and can transform into a crystal prism fox to ride the Wild Magic. After the Jewel Riders rescue her from Kale's spell, she bonds with Tamara and allows the Jewel Riders to call her for help. In a later episode, she summons the Gliders who gave the Jewel Riders wings with which to glide through the Wild Magic. *'The Babies': Cleo, Spike and Sugar (voiced by Patricia Legrand in French) are a trio of baby magical animals (a pink unicorn, a blue and white cat and a green dragon) who are being raised at Tamara's Heartland Farm. She treats them as a mother would and Spike once saved her by jumping straight into the Dark Stone's energy blast. *'Travel Trees' (voiced by Bob Kaliban in English) are rings of talking trees created by Merlin to open the portals to the Wild Magic. They are transport stations through the Wild Magic, capable of transporting anyone who seems controls power jewels to anywhere across Avalon. To use the Trees properly one must ask politely, something what the haughty Kale cannot understand. In "Lady of the Lake", Kale almost destroys the special Grandfather Tree (voiced by Peter Fernandez in English) but it is revived by the Jewel Riders. References External links * The original official website (contains profiles for Drake, Fallon, Princess Gwenevere, Sunstar and Lady Kale) * Characters page on Super3 website (contains profiles for Caluixa (Kale), Starla (Gwenevere), Fallon and Tamara) Category:Lists of characters in American television animation Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders